(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method of making assemblies of multi-fiber with irregular hexagonal shapes, and in particular to one which can properly pack a plurality of fibers together.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bringing together a plurality of optical fibers in peak-to-valley relationship and fusing them then into subassemblies later then fused together to produce a final array are well known in the prior art.
Nevertheless, the fibers at the central portion among the subassemblies will squeeze one another thereby lowering the light transmissibility. Furthermore, the conventional method is complicated thus increasing the cost.
Therefore, it is object of the present invention to provide an improved method which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.